


Working Boyss Oneshots

by castheangel666



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Poor Henry, Sad, Working Boys, sleepy henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Emma asks a question and Henry cries oops





	1. Chapter 1

Henry sighed as he put his head down on his desk. It had been a long day and he just wanted to get home and watch TV. The students had been rude and rowdy, and his fellow staff members had pranked him by putting fake mold on his food, causing him to have a meltdown once in his office.

 

He looked up, and to his surprise, one of his students, Emma Perkins, stood in front of him. She was a sweet girl, if a bit lazy.

 

“Hello, Emma. What can I do for you?” he asked, smiling tiredly at her.

 

“Um, my paper…” she looked at him in concern, “Are you okay, Professor?”  


“Of course!” he stood up. “Come up to my office, I’ll mark your paper first.”

 

Henry didn’t know why he invited her up to his office. Maybe he wanted to gain at least one positive interaction today. Maybe he knew that she was lonely. Maybe he just didn’t want to be alone.

 

“Sure.” She walked right behind him. “Are you sure you’re okay, Professor?”

 

“Just a bit tired,” he assured her, “it’s been a long day.”

 

Emma nodded as if she understood. Maybe she did.

 

“Have a seat,” Henry offered, gesturing to a chair. He sat heavily behind his desk and pulled out a pen to begin marking.

 

“Professor, if you don’t mind me asking, who are these men?” she asked after a few minutes of silence. He looked up and saw that she was pointing to the old picture of him and his friends.

 

“Oh, Emma. Those were boys with dreams,” he sighed, “They were my boyfr--best friends."

 

He stared at the picture for a few seconds before continuing. "They were my best friends. The small one on the end was Leighton. He was a sweetheart, but very stubborn. Then there’s Greg, he was as loyal as a dog. Stu loved to cook, and he was amazing at it. Mark looks scary, but he was a pushover if you knew how to speak. Steve was the strongest of us all. He could lift me onto his shoulders without breaking a sweat. And of course, Chad. He cared for us all deeply. Never let anyone suffer alone.”

 

“What about that one?” Emma pointed out the skinniest, lankiest of the boys. He looked much more like a dork, but the smile on his face told you that he was at home with the other boys.

 

“Well, that’s me!” Henry laughed softly.

 

“Oh! I didn’t know you played football,” Emma said sheepishly.

 

“Oh, I wasn’t good at it, horrible in fact, but that didn’t stop them from trying to make me into a star player,” Henry thought about it longingly, “they were very patient with me. Oh, I miss those days.”

 

“Well, why don’t you call them up. I’m sure they’d love to play,” Emma suggested.

 

Henry looked at her sadly. “I’m sure they would too, Emma, but unfortunately, dead people can’t play football.”

 

“Oh, Professor, I’m sorry,” she whispered.

  
  
“It’s fine, it’s fine, don’t worry about it, Emma,” he shoved the papers into her arms and pushed her out the door.

 

“Oh okay, well, I’ll see you tomorrow!” she called.

 

He gasped heavily and curled up against the door. Tears began to drip from his brown eyes.

 

“Oh, I wish you were still here with me!” he sobbed, “please, why did you have to leave?”

 

Henry didn’t go home that night. He stayed and grieved his friends, 35 years gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day with the Working Boys Part 1!

“Henry!”

 

There were hands shaking his shoulders gently. Henry rolled over with a moan, snuggling under the blankets.

 

“Henry, baby, wake up!” He shook his head. He was sleepy, warm, and comfortable, thank you very much.

 

Long fingers dug into his ribs, causing Henry to shriek and shoot up in bed, right into Steve’s arms, who began to laugh.

 

“That was mean,” he pouted, “I was sleeping.”

 

Leighton snorted with laughter from beside them, a sound that made waking up almost worth it. Almost, but not quite.

 

“Come on,” Steve was impatient, “It’s almost noon!”

 

“Stu’s making breakfast,” Leighton added.

 

“Good for him.”

 

“Henry!” the blond boy exclaimed

 

“Leighty, step back.”

 

Henry didn’t have time to think about what Steve was about to do when he was flung over Steve’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 

“Stephen Roberts, you put me down right now!” he shouted, giggling, “This isn’t fair, put me down!” 

 

Steve chuckled and slapped his ass before depositing him in a chair. Henry blushed as Chad and Greg laughed. 

 

“What, showing off already?” Mark teased.

 

“He was being a brat,” Steve explained, “what was I supposed to do?” If possible, Henry blushed even harder.

 

“Jesus Christ, stop, you’re going to make him die of embarrassment before he can eat breakfast,” Leighton chided them, passing Henry his glasses and wrapping his arms around the skinniest of his boyfriends, “God knows he needs all the food he can get, he’s practically skin and bones!”

 

Leighton was tied for shortest (still tall, at 5’11), he played quarterback. He was small, fast and very strong. He was stubborn as a mule, but could convince anyone to do anything with a quick bat of his baby blue eyes. Steve and Mark were O-line, big and buff and kind of scary. Steve liked to tease his boyfriends. He was stronger than Mark, but one look at his face told you that he had a heart of gold. Mark, on the other hand, was intimidating until you got to know him. He hated most people, but had an obvious soft spot for all six of his boys. Greg was a running back, with his long limbs and quick mind. He was loyal as a dog and would do anything to protect his boyfriends. Chad was a defensive end and he was big too, though not nearly as big as Steve and Mark. He had nicknames for everyone and was so patient and caring. He would listen to Henry rant about Hamilton and then turn around and help Leighton with his essay. Stu was D-Line, and was a good strategist. He could take down Steve and Mark, even if he was 50 lbs lighter than him. He loved cooking, especially for his boyfriends, and DAMN was he good at it. And then there was Henry. He was 5’11, 150 lbs, and didn’t do sports. He was scrawny, loved musicals and couldn’t see a damn thing without inch-thick glasses in front of his eyes, but that didn’t mean that the others loved him any less.

 

“Thanks, Leigh,” Henry leaned against him. Leighton kissed his curly brown hair and let go to get out the milk. Henry lay his head down on the table instead.

 

“Henry, how late did you stay up last night?” Stu put down a plate of toast and eggs with a frown. 

 

“Very.”

 

“How much is very?” Mark asked, looking concerned.

 

“Like...six am?” Henry admitted, lifting his head off the table, “I had so much goddamn homework that I had to get done so I can go to your game later, and then my favourite musical released the soundtrack, so I listened to the whole thing before going to sleep.”

 

“Of course you did,” Steve sighed. 

 

There were only six spots at the table, so Leighton placed himself in Chad’s lap and took a piece of toast. They all stared at Henry’s slumped over form. His breathing was starting to slow, which meant he was going to fall asleep soon unless someone intervened.

 

Stu joined Leighton in eating and rubbed Henry’s back lightly. “C’mon, Hen, sit up.”

 

Henry sat up, rubbing his eyes. “What time’s your game again?”

 

“Three,” Greg mumbled around his eggs.

 

“Gotta get there at two,” Mark added.

 

“Okay,” he nodded, nibbling an apple, “I have to run down to Professor Hoffbrinkle’s office to hand in my biochemistry paper at two-thirty, but if I run, I’ll make it in time for the...you know...kicky-thing that starts the game.”

 

“Kickoff, darling,” Chad laughed, “It’s called ‘kickoff’.”

 

“Semantics.”

 

They finished breakfast and Henry offered to clean up. He enjoyed cleaning, it was calming and quiet. 

 

“Working Boys, we’re up to our ass in shit,” he sang quietly, putting plates into the hot, soapy water, “what is this business? Markets are crashing and I’m at the edge of my wits! I just can’t take it! When all I want to do… Is spend the day with-.”

 

“You’re a good singer, Four-Eyes,” Steve leaned his chin on Henry’s head, “did you write that yourself?”

 

“Steve!” Henry gasped, placing his hand against his chest. 

 

“Sorry,” he chuckled, “didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“It’s fine, sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

 

“So? Did you? Write that song?” Steve asked, helping him to put away glasses.

 

“Yeah,” Henry blushed, “Couldn’t sleep last week and I ended up writing an entire musical. It’s shit, but in a way that’s kinda funny, y’know?”

 

“I don’t but I’ll take your word for it.”

 

Henry smiled. “Well, it’s kind of a take on what would become of us after we graduate. It’s probably dumb; it was written at three am.”

 

“That’s nice.”

 

They did the rest of their chore in silence, before they joined the others in the living room.

 

“How’s your ankle, Mark?” Henry asked, sitting on the floor next to him and leaning his head on his shoulder. They didn’t have enough couches for all of them, so at least two of them were always bound to sit on the ground.

 

“Better. I wore my cleats at practise on Friday and it didn’t hurt, so I think I’m good.”

 

Henry hummed, closing his eyes. He was still exhausted from last night and Mark’s shoulder was comfortable. He allowed the sounds of his boyfriends talking lull him to sleep.

 

*

 

“Is he...asleep?” Leighton asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Chad nodded, “poor guy’s exhausted.”

 

“I’ll take him to bed,” Mark offered, picking him up bridal-style.

 

“Don’t forget to set an alarm, just in case he sleep until two!” Greg called.

 

“And leave him a note so he doesn’t freak out if we aren’t here!” Stu added.

 

“Take his glasses off!” Steve reminded him.

 

“I know what to do!” Mark hissed.

 

He tucked his scrawny boyfriend into one of the three mattresses on the ground they shared.

 

“Sleep well, Henny.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued

Henry jolted awake to the annoying  **_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ ** of his alarm clock. He got up, rubbing the back of his head and slipped on his glasses. Oh, right. He must have fallen asleep in the living room. He smiled at the piece of paper in Mark’s messy writing.

 

_ Hey Sleeping Beauty, _

_ If you can’t hear Leighton or Chad screaming, we’ve probably already left. We left a bagel and coffee in the travel mug by the door. Game starts at 3. Love you! _ _   
_ _ \--- Your Working Boys _

 

Henry grinned at the sign-off. He didn’t deserve six beautiful boyfriends. They were so sweet and caring. He loved them more than life itself. Speaking of his boys, he had to run to Professor Hoffbrinkle’s before their game, and he refused to be late. He got dressed quickly, grabbed his essay, messenger bag, and food before rushing out the door.

 

He walked down the sidewalk, listening to the soundtrack of Hamilton. The university was a quick ten minute walk from their house, but he only had forty-five minutes to get to the field, so he picked up the pace as he entered the building. He sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. By the time he got to the office, unhelpfully on the fourth floor, he was panting and sweating. He knocked on the door.

 

“What is it?” the crabby voice shouted.

 

“Henry Hidgens!” he called, “I came to hand in my essay!”

 

“Leave it in the box! I’m busy!”

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

He left the essay in the little hand-in box and walked away, speeding up again when he heard moans coming from inside the office.

 

He found a seat on the bleachers and scanned the sidelines for the numbers 12, 15, 91, 67, 71, and 53. He waved to Leighton and Mark. He leaned back and watched Chad kicked the ball to the other team. 

 

In all honesty, Henry hated football. It seemed like a dumb game with no lasting consequences. There was no point to it and was really boring to watch, but Henry would sit through an eighth grade health class if it would make his boyfriends happy, so he smiled and cheered whenever it seemed appropriate. He flinched when Mark, Steve and Chad got hit and almost cried when Leighton got taken down, still clutching the ball. He had seen it happen many times, but it still scared him. Luckily, Leighton got right up and managed to score the next time.

 

By half-time, they were winning, 35-21. He jogged over to the sidelines and threw his arms around the first one he saw.

 

“Hey, baby,” Steve bent down to kiss him. None of the other players even blinked. They were used to Henry joining them. Even if anyone had a problem with it, none of them were dumb enough to mess with the boyfriend of Steve and Mark. Especially if he was also the boyfriend of Leighton, Chad, Stu, and Greg. 

 

Unfortunately, the other team didn’t know that. They made side glances at them as Henry hugged and congratulated each of his boyfriends. He was excited and jumpy, which was honestly so adorable.

 

“You scored a...a thing!” Henry exclaimed to Leighton.

 

“A touchdown.”

 

“Whatever!” Henry turned to Mark, “You’re going to get hurt again and I’m going to be mad at you.”

 

“Henry, I’m, like, 6’5, 350 lbs. Those pipsqueaks won’t leave a mark on me,” he promised.

 

“If you say so,” Henry sighed, “I feel tiny! Even Leighton’s bigger than me!” He was referring, of course, to their cleats, which lifted them and extra two inches off the ground.

 

“You are tiny,” Greg reminded him teasingly.

 

“That’s not what you said last night!” he shot back.

 

“God damn it, Henry, you’re a bottom!”

 

“That’s not the point, Gregory!”

 

“Calm down, boys, you’re both pretty,” Mark teased, “Henry, you gotta go back to the stands, but we’ll meet you by the concession stand after we get changed, okay?”

 

“Yeah. Good luck!” Henry skipped back over. He was in a good mood today. Might as well show it. 

 

He blew a kiss to his boyfriends as he got back to his seat, not noticing the dark looks he was getting from the other team.

 

He daydreamed for the rest of the game, too bored and hot to pay any actual attention. The last whistle jolted him out and he stared at the field. Leighton had the ball. He passed it to someone else on the team, who then passed it back and he ran and...Leighton scored!

 

Henry grinned as Steve and Mark and Greg hugged Leighton. They shook hands with the other team and Henry made his way over to the concessions. He bought a cherry coke and sipped it as he waited.

 

A hand poked his shoulder and he turned around with a big smile on his face that quickly disappeared as he realized that it wasn’t his boys.

 

“Hello?” he asked politely.

 

He gasped as he was dragged behind the building and pushed backwards. He fell on his ass gracelessly. 

 

“Slut.”

 

He bit back the sarcastic reply and stared up at the boy who had pushed him.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You’re. A. Slut.” the boy (though, he looked more like a man) said.

 

Henry bit his lip and stood up slowly. He shouldn’t have done that.

 

A fist connected with his jaw and he stumbled back.

 

“He’s not even gonna fight back,” another guy mocked, “what a pussy.”

 

“What else do you expect from a fag?”

 

“Shut up!” Okay, that was a dumb decision, and Henry regretted saying it the moment it came out of his mouth.

 

“What’d you say, slut?”

 

Don’t do it, don’t do it. “I said to shut the fuck up!”

 

He was knocked back to the ground again, trying to block blows. He moaned and screamed, but no one seemed to hear him.

 

“Henry!”

 

Someone pulled the other two off of him.

 

“Scram, or I’m calling the police!”

 

Henry moaned in pain as his savior knelt next to him.

 

“Hey, baby, can you open your eyes for me?” It was Greg.

 

“Hurts…” Henry managed to pry his eyes open, trying to control the tears that were rapidly escaping.

 

“Yeah, we figured,” Chad helped him up. Henry leaned heavily against him, clutching his bloody nose and bruised ribs. Chad thought for a minute, before scooping his boyfriend up.

 

“Mph! Chad!” Henry protested. Leighton shook his head. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you patched up,” he said.

 

“And you thought  _ I  _ was the one who was going to get hurt,” Mark muttered.

 

Henry giggled, laying his head against Chad’s shoulder as they walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From their point of view

Leighton was the first one back to the locker rooms after they shook hands with the other team. He was followed quickly by the rest of the boys. They were all changing and chatting when one of the centers, a nice guy named John, tapped Leighton’s shoulder. 

 

“Listen, man, some of the guys on the other team were eyeing up Henry when he was walking to the stands,” John told him, “I don’t know if they’ll do anything to him, but I figured you should know.”

 

“Thanks, John, but Henry usually likes to stay hidden. I doubt they’ll bother him,” Leighton grinned, patting his back.

 

“Fair enough, man.”

 

They got finished changing and the six boyfriends began to walk to the spot Henry usually waited.

 

“That was a really good touchdown, Leigh,” Stu said.

 

“Yeah, plus, that--,” Mark cut himself off, “Oh God.”

 

He took off running towards the canteen. The other stared after him.

 

“Oh fuck.” They all ran after him.

 

Henry was pinned underneath two of the players from the other team. His wrists were pinned down and he was screaming as the boys punched him over and over.

 

Mark dragged the boys off him, yelling at them. Greg got to Henry first.

 

“Hey, baby, can you open your eyes for me?” he asked softly, kneeling by his side.

 

Henry’s blue eyes opened slowly, tears pouring out of them.

 

“H-hurts,” he gasped.

 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Chad said, “Come on, honey, get up.” 

 

Henry got up, with Chad’s help, but he was leaning against him heavily. Chad sighed, scooping him up bridal style. 

 

“Chad!” Henry protested lightly.

 

“Come on, Henny, let’s go get you patched up,” Leighton shook his head with a smile.

 

Henry giggled as they began to walk home, leaning his brown curls against Chad’s shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take care of him

Henry winced as Steve dabbed at his face with a warm, wet cloth. The boys had split his lip, bruised his nose, and swollen his right eye almost shut. There was blood everywhere.

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Steve apologized.

 

“It’s okay,” the smaller boy said softly, looking down at his hands.

 

Mark sat next to him, rubbing his back gently. Henry smiled at him, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“Why’d they hurt you, Henny?” Greg asked, leaning against the doorframe.

 

“Yeah, what happened?” Leighton added.

 

“I was dumb,” Henry whispered, tears pricking at his eyes again.

 

“What?”

 

“I was dumb!” he curled in on himself, burying his head in his hands, “It was all my fault! I was so stupid!”

 

“How on Earth could it possibly be your fault?” Stu shook his head, sitting on the other side of Henry.

 

“They saw me kiss you!” he explained, “I was so dumb, I’m sorry.” The tears began rolling down his cheeks again.

 

“Hen, look at me,” Steve said.

 

He didn’t.

 

“Henry.”

 

Henry looked up. Steve wiped away his tears.

 

“First of all, you’re not dumb. You’re in all advanced classes, and you’re killing them! So don’t say that, okay?”

 

Henry managed to nod.

 

“Secondly, it’s not your fault that they have nothing better to do than pick on you because you can’t fight back. That says more about them than it ever will about you,” Steve pressed a kiss to his crying boyfriend’s lips.

 

“I love you.”   
  


“Love you too, babe.”

 

Mark sat up, clapping his hands. “We haven’t gone out for dinner in a while. What do y’all say?”

 

They all agreed and rushed off to change out of their sweaty clothes. Henry wiped his eyes and grinned as Chad’s large hand wrapped around his, pulling him to his feet. With his boys by his side, everything would be okay.


End file.
